Sudden Valor
by LetoSai
Summary: He wasn't given a name, only the label V-A-1-0-Recovery. He was an experiment that had never known another physical touch. A boy vampire.


One-Shot  
High rating for language and adult theme's-mostly vague murder.

* * *

Narmer had barely gotten out of bed for the evening when he was assaulted with reports of what had gone on throughout the day light hours as he slept. It was enough to make him want to crawl back into bed. He was used to it of course—being looked at as a living god.

He had once been a Pharaoh of Egypt, his title was never contested as he never aged and ruled for decades until he grew board of the position. He was a young man when he had been turned into a vampire by a night creature that hid among the sands. But being who he was, he was clever enough to not dwell on what was and what wasn't. He used it to his advantage and inherited his country's throne.

Still, having others throw themselves at you could grow quite tedious.

"Missing?" He frowned as he pulled his shirt on one arm at a time. "For how long?"

"I don't know, Master." The man said, shuffling the papers he held nervously. "Perhaps since last night but no one else had a reason to see her after Tuesday. We're still trying to tracking her down."

Narmer sighed, "She's one of the best we have; I will be exceedingly pissed off if she got offed while I was sleeping."

"We're looking, Master." He replied again, shying away from the calm tone as he sensed the malice behind it.

"Oh relax, Drew. I'm not going to rip your head off." He said as he buttoned his shirt close. He didn't have time for the shower he wanted.

"You have that snippy tone." A woman entered then, patting Drew on the arm and letting him make a hasty retreat.

Narmer clucked his tongue in annoyance. He didn't even glance back at her. "Perhaps that's because it's fifteen minutes past dusk and I've already seen six different people in my bedroom. I should have you all whipped for such disobedience."

"Yes Master, I will cry momentarily," She smirked. She had been by Narmer's side the longest. She was beyond loyal and faithful. She'd taken the end of the knife for him many times and had nearly 'died' on more occasions then either cared to remember. She was a warrior both by birth and profession. She had earned the right to be sarcastic with the old King.

"Anaea, did you have anything special to add to today's disappointing news or are you just gracing me with your presence out of love?" Narmer said, adding a slew of golden jewelry to his person. Only a few of the pieces dating back as far as he did. He had never stopped acting like the royalty he was.

She smirked. "Just thought I'd tell you how lovely you look today to put a pep in your step."

He scowled in her direction until she laughed.

"Yes, I have more to add. Seems Dani called one of her wolfie friends last night before heading out. If nothing else we know she's been gone less the twenty-four hours and that gives us more to work with," Anaea mused, making herself at home in his bed suite.

"Better," Narmer admitted grudgingly. Danielle was one of few mediums he could tolerate and he wasn't about to replace her if he didn't have to. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh; it was going to be a long night.

"Don't stress, my friend. She will be found. I've already got quite a few of the little ones on it."

When you were old, everyone was a little one.

"I would merely prefer to find her breathing." Narmer said. He gestured to her to leave his room so he could follow. She moved ahead of him and the movement in his home did not go unnoticed. The Master was up for the night.

His home was a fortress that went unseen in the city. It had been made to his specifications and supervision underground and away from prying eyes. It was miles long and had dozens of entrances, many connected to apartments and office buildings. Places where it would not be strange to find dozens of people coming and going regardless of the hour.

His own quarters were off limits to most that lived there. One had to have very high clearance among their ranks to get to him. It was generally a struggle to get to Anaea who was still to be seen before him. The times may have changed but he was still a King. His subjects had merely altered.

"Finding her is my priority today," He mused.

Anaea waved her hand and Drew appeared again, quickly handing over his clip board for her to read. He stood fidgeting under Narmer's gaze.

"How many times must I tell you that I'm not going to kill you?" Narmer asked, almost sounding amused but his tone was lined with frustration.

Drew winced and looked apologetic. He couldn't help his nerves. The fact that he'd lived there for nearly ten years didn't matter.

"You actually have things to do today, you know," Anaea interrupted him. "There are a few appointments. At ten there are a few humans coming to see you. They're doctors of some kind." She paused. "But they're not with the pharmaceutical company we recently acquired."

"Then I care, why?" Narmer rolled his eyes, his long strides never stopping. He was hungry.

"Perhaps the wish for a sponsor," Drew mumbled. "It's only one doctor."

"What?" Narmer looked at him. Anaea liked to look things over herself but Narmer trusted Drew well enough to know that he would get all the necessary information from the man.

Drew cleared his throat timidly, "Only one doctor is on the list. There is a spokesperson of some kind, a publicist. There is an intern and two guards coming with them. Our security deemed them to not be a threat but it's a strange combination of people."

"What do you find strange about it?" Narmer mused, pleased.

"Humans are always worried about meeting us. Most suspecting that out neutral meeting territory isn't so neutral, rightfully so. But I don't know what the doctor could be doing to need a publicist and how either would have it in their budget to bring along a little muscle." Drew said, looking at Narmer hesitantly as the came to door. "It's strange, Master."

Narmer reached out and pat his shoulder. "Yes is it." He said simply, walking through the door on his own. Inside would be a few volunteers for him to feed from, and that did not require and audience this time.

Drew blinked.

"Relax, Andrew." Anaea smiled and pulled him along with her while their Master fed. "He really does like you. He admires intelligence. Now come with me, and we'll see what we can find out about these people that are coming before he has to deal with them himself and becomes naughty.

"Master!" Duncan was already talking as he thrust open the door to the study where Narmer was seated. He had several businesses to run and doing so from a nightly bases could cause the occasional problem. That's why it paid to have reliable humans on the payroll. "Dani's safe. She's here and she wants a word with you."

Narmer raised an eye. "Good, much earlier than I was expecting," He checked the time. "But she'll have to wait. I've an appointment soon and they should be in the neutral space shortly." He stood; he'd have to leave now to make it on time anyway.

"That's what she wants to see you about," Duncan nodded. "I take it she's got information on them."

Narmer frowned. He hadn't even known they were coming, how could she? He did not like surprises, not one bit. His body faded into smoke and he took off, looking for the woman he employed who, it seemed, was already waiting in the neutral zone for him.

Danielle was one of three mediums he employed. Being what he was and having his position, he never sneered away from knowledge that could be gained. That included knowledge of the other side. He'd taken a personal likeness to the girl after both seeing her in action and speaking with her on numerous occasions. She was a bright woman.

The neutral zone was one of the properties he owned that was connected to their underground fortress. It gave the humans the false sense that all negotiations were done in place that left both sides vulnerable, thought that couldn't be further from the truth.

It wasn't terribly strange for him to speak with Danielle here but she knew how to enter his home when she wanted to.

What was strange, he discovered quickly, was the amount of his vampires that were already present, arguing with said medium.

"You can't just bring some kid here with you." One of them hissed, speaking through his clenched jaw as if it would make his words more intimidating. Danielle didn't look concerned with him.

"I don't think Master will like this." Another added though his tone was more imploring. "This boy does not belong to him. He should not be in our home."

Narmer noticed him then, a young boy that couldn't have been more than mid-teens. Something about his was strangely soft for a boy. He was overly clean, his hair was comically long and he stood with his back to the wall, looking like he'd rather be elsewhere.

"He still saved my life," Danielle wouldn't be moved; she folded her arms in front of her chest. "I will talk to the Master myself and tell him what happened. He can decide for himself."

Narmer came forward then; his body was reformed in an instant startling everyone in the room with the acceptation of the boy who stared at him directly, curious.

"I am quite capable of doing just that," Narmer spoke and no one would argue with him. He came forward, looking Danielle over once and was pleased to see no real injuries. "Don't do that again." Was all he said.

Danielle smiled faintly and nodded slowly, "I never meant for it to happen the first time."

"Tell me," Narmer encouraged.

"The guest's should be here any moment," Anaea sighed as she entered now. She took in the rooms occupants with a brief glance. "There is little time for that."

"I was kidnapped," Danielle said quickly. "Plucked right off the street as I went to my car and the people coming tonight might be a part of that group."

That gained everyone's attention.

"How do you know?" Anaea frowned. "Some of your divine help?"

Danielle shook her head, ready for that question to be asked, "He'll be able to tell us." She jabbed her thumb back into the direction of the boy, "He rescued me."

Narmer's gaze went back to him, the boy hadn't moved at all except his lips that were pressed tightly together in a thin line. He looked hungry.

"Curious how he would manage to do that," He finally said.

"They'd kidnapped him too, I think," Danielle said. "He knew pretty well how to escape. It was while I was with them still that I heard about a meeting with a vampire Master. You're the closest one, so I assumed it was them. He agreed to see if he recognized them."

It grew a silence in the room and it took Anaea to break it. "What's your name, kid?"

He stared back at them, looking uncomfortable in his own skin before he sighed and answered. "I don't have one."

"That's what he told me too," Danielle muttered.

Narmer raised an eye at that, "So you aren't called anything? Referred to as anything? Not by your friends or family? No nicknames or aliases?"

"That's right," The boy muttered, his gaze shifting uneasily out the window. "The closest thing to a name I've ever been called is V-A-1-0-Recovery. I don't think it's what you're asking for." His voice actually quivered though nothing showed on his face.

"That sounds like a fucked up science project," The vampire that had been scolding Danielle said, the first to break the newest bout of silence.

The boy simply nodded.

Narmer scowled, "How old were you when you were turned?"

The boy blinked at him, his head tilting somewhat in thought. His lips parted a few times to answer but he had no answer to give. "I don't understand the question," He said finally, formally.

"Did you bring us a stupid kid?" the same vampire looked at Danielle.

"Douglass. Shut up," Narmer said, and he didn't have to say it again. He took a step closer to the boy, now becoming to closest to him in the room. "I will rephrase for you."

Narmer making a compromise on a situation was enough to stun the rest of them to be silent without orders.

"How old are you?"

The boy looked increasingly intimidated by the Master. That wasn't uncommon, but it was more the questioned that bothered him then the vampire.

"Fifteen, I think."

"You think," Narmer repeated with a frown.

"I don't have a very good sense of time," The boy said, his voice just a whisper. "I wasn't allowed to have one."

There was an exceptional pause before Narmer continued. "How many of those years have to been a vampire?"

"All of them."

Silence.

"Listen kid." Anaea attempted to make things clearer for him. "Maybe you don't understand what the Master is asking you."

The boy inhaled once, completely unnecessarily. That moment his confusion had changed into something solid.

"I'm unnatural?" The boy finally asked, the first real emotion crossing his features. Pain. "I was told I was unnatural before. I had hoped they were just being cruel."

Narmer felt a stab of pity he didn't understand, "Why do you think you are unnatural?"

The boy's face fell into a frown, "I was born this way. I've grown to the age that I am. I also found when I tried to kill myself that sun light had no ill effect on me."

It was a day for startled silences.

"That's not possible." Danielle said softly, looking to Anaea who nodded in confirmation.

"I thought I might be able to find someplace to go." He swallowed thickly, arms moving up around himself in an embrace. The gesture looked like it was normal for him.

"That's why you should not have left in the first place."

Everyone looked up at the sound of clicking heels as a woman entered with four others. Ten o'clock had come and the doctor had arrived with her companions. Each one looking as stoic as the next, giving nothing away.

"No. I'm not going back," The boy said. There was strength back in his voice as he slid further down the wall away from them. He looked back at Danielle. "These are the people that took you. May I leave now?"

"Who the hell are you?" Narmer asked, attention on the new woman. He didn't know why but the urge to shield the boy slammed into him the second she spoke.

"I am Dr. Kacy Ratchmore. It seems this meeting won't be necessary after all. We came to see if you had come across a young vampire that is in our care and it seems you have. It's time to go back to the Recovery ward now dear." She said, moving further into the room. The other four were all men, the occupations being easily to differentiate by their attires, more specifically, the guards.

The intern was young and every bit of his attention was on the vampire boy. The publicist was the only one that didn't seem to care what was going on around him. He held a tablet in his hand and was diligently working on something.

"No," he boy said stubbornly. "I'm not going with you."

Dr. Ratchmore sighed and smiled good-naturally, "You're still adjusting, dear. You're mother placed you in our custody until you are able to handle what has been done to you."

"What's been done to him?" Anaea asked, not liking the looks of the doctor herself.

"He was attacked and changed into a vampire," Dr. Ratchmore said. "He's no memory of it or his life before it happened."

"It's a rehab place?" Danielle raised a brow. "Then why the hell did you take me before?"

Dr. Ratchmore stared. "I beg your pardon? What do you mean?"

Danielle glared instantly, tired of having to repeat herself. "I was kidnapped and he saved me. That wasn't you?"

"I assure you it was not," The doctor nodded, but she smiled at the boy. "But it seems you are able to do good things on your own."

"Leave me alone." The boy said quietly, probably only being heard by the vampires in the room.

"It's time to go home, honey." Dr. Ratchmore said, "You need to be cared for."

"You know," Narmer mused finally still standing somewhat between the boy and the doctor. "Most of what you're saying is sounding an awful lot like lies to me."

The doctor had the grace to look surprised. "Why would I lie?"

"Why indeed," Narmer chuckled. "Regardless, you have no claim on this boy. Humans have no place playing mother to one of us."

"He will come," The doctor looked sure of herself.

Narmer was sure of it now. The boy made no sense but the woman lied. He was about to tell her so when a strangled gasped sounded from the boy.

"No! Give it back!" he said quickly, pushing off from the wall for the first time.

Narmer followed his gaze to one of the guards who held something yellow.

"It isn't yours, honey," Dr. Ratchmore said. "Not if you plan on leaving. You will find it in your room once you decide to return with us."

Narmer frowned, unable to see what the object was.

"Don't…" the boy said shakily, looking at the guard directly. "Please don't. I'll go back. I'll go back just don't hurt her…"

The doctor looked overly pleased. "Very well," She gestured him to come closer.

"I dunno, Doc," The same guard had said. "You're much to kind to him. He's caused you so much trouble the last few weeks. You should discipline him some."

"No…" The boy whispered.

The doctored glanced back at him, "That is not your call to make."

"Don't…" he begged.

The ripping sound was unnaturally loud and made everyone in the room freeze, but no one so much as the doctor who paled several shades. "You idiot…"

A wail sounded.

The boy's eyes flared red and the ground and walls around them shook around his power. He'd moved with incredible speed, bypassing Narmer and the doctor and heading for the guard. The boy slammed him into the wall so hard that it crumbled behind him and blood gushed from the wound inflicted from the boy's fingers tips on his throat.

The intern jumped back, his hands glowing with magic trying to subdue the raging vampire but the boys own power threw him back. He used his brute strength to smash the guards head in, breaking his skull apart before he calmed.

He took the mass of fabric and fluff from the guards dead hands and appeared in an instant back to his spot by the window. He held a yellow stuffed bunny that a child would own. It's head had been cleanly torn off. Similarly to what the boy had done to the guard.

He kept pressing the head back onto the neck of the body as if that would fix it. A whimper passed his lips every time it didn't miraculously stick.

What startled Narmer the most, was not the murder. He didn't care about that. But every vampire in the room, himself included, was tuned into the scent of blood filling the room. All except the boy who was more bothered by the death of his toy.

He sniffed back his tears, his hands shaking terribly.

"Bun-Chan…" he muttered, desperately trying to the filling from falling out onto the floor.

"This will complicate thing,." Doctor Ratchmore sighed, turning to check on the magic wielding intern.

"Did I bring in someone nuts?" Danielle asked, looking frightened herself, but Douglass held her back protectively.

Narmer moved closer to the boy, taking in his movements but they were now merely showing that he was in mourning. Not for the guard, but for the rabbit. It was a very childlike thing to do, throwing a tantrum over a toy, but it seemed oddly right for him.

"Look at me." Narmer said, pleased with the obedience as the boys head snapped up, his eyes rimmed red from tears. "I want to know about you and these people. Why you hate the ones that claim to care for you."

"Care," The boy snapped. "I don't know what that is."

Narmer nodded. He didn't need to tread lightly himself but the boy had an extraordinary amount of power. He couldn't say the same of the others in the room.

"Tell me."

The boy frowned, "Keep them away from me."

"I'll do that while you talk." Narmer shrugged, curiosity biting at him.

The boy nodded slowly, holding both the bunny's head and body to his chest protectively.

He had no name. But it didn't matter since there was no one to speak it. The closest label that had ever been given to him was V-A-1-0-Recovery.

The Recovery was for the 'section' of the 'hospital' that he was supposedly in. And the V he had assumed was for vampire. The rest was a mystery to him. He never asked, and no one would have ever told him if he had anyway.

From as far back as he could remember, he had grown up in a single room. It was something like two-hundred square feet, but it was only one room, each wall being a difference space.

The first wall held his bed, nightstand, and dresser. The second was a TV monitor and a series of gaming devices and books to occupy him. The third, was a toilet and a sink. In the corner was a stall for his showers. The forth wall was nothing but a single chair and a table. Beside it was a small refrigerator for those rare times he could not finish his meal.

His life, had been that one room. He had never once experienced human contact. Any contact. The TV was constantly on, and because of it, he could speak four languages fluently, and was passable and several others. The books and games had also increased in difficulty as he grew.

Every day at one the TV monitor would switch over, and a doctor would psychologically poke and prod at him. To ask how he was feeling as a courtesy and to test his knowledge of what he had retained. If he asked to be let out, the answer was always the same. "Perhaps tomorrow."

Both his food and his blood supply would be slipped in through trap doors that lined the walls. He knew where each and every one of them was, but he couldn't get them open from his side, and whenever he was close, he could feel the electric current flow into his fingertips until they burned.

He had figured it out at a young age. He was always being watched. He was never going to be able to leave that room, and they taunted him. Taunted him with books and music and movies. All of those things carefully monitored to keep from giving him any thoughts on escaping.

He was probably born in that room. He would probably die in it. The one time he had slit his wrist open with his own fangs, he could nearly hear the scrambling going on behind the thick walls. He'd clawed at it to keep it from closing; he had only wanted that to be enough. He watched the blood flow peacefully until his room dimmed, and he passed out.

But he woke up in his bed sometime later, his arm bandaged tightly. His shot at physical contact, and he'd missed it.

He felt frustration and knew no words to express it. He was only ten years old.

It was less than a month after his first suicide attempt that one of the doors opened and a girl fell inside. She crashed into the floor, looking around fearfully of him and her new surroundings.

He stared wide eyed from his seat perched on his bed. A person. There was a person in his room. He was on his feet and in front of her instantly. The shrieked and flinched away but ended up only staring in confusion as he offered her his hand.

"Are you…okay?" he asked softly.

The girl blinked up at him. "You're not gonna eat me?"

He shook his head quickly. She looked like him but she didn't. She was softer. Her eyes were different colors from his. Her hair was a different color from his, she had no fangs either. She was shorter. They could have been a similar age. There were so many differences he didn't know where to start or what to ask first.

"Are you an experiment too?" she asked, looking around the room and seemingly not surprised with the surroundings.

"I guess so." He said, his voice scratchy. "I've always been here. You…you're the first one I've ever seen in real life."

Her lips trembled, but she took his hand anyway, letting him pull her up with strange ease. He was incredibly strong. They're differences were infinite, but she smiled a little and that's all it took for there to be an agreement between them.

After their first meeting, it became a weekly occurrence. For five hours, one day a week, she would be unceremoniously tossed into his room to play.

She was the first person he had ever seen, and he adored her. To him, she could do no wrong. On the off chance that they fought over something, he backed down to her every time. But she began bringing toys from her own room for him to see.

He was sure she got to see more people than he did, and she was aware of that fact too. Because of it, they're games were always taken lightly. They balanced one another. She was a mouthy girl, but had no means to back up what she proclaimed she could do. He was her opposite. He had more power than he ever wanted and had no desire to use it.

Both were sure she was meant to be a snack for him, but he had no use for her blood. They still gave him what he needed. He didn't need a live source. He could shove the burning in his throat away and ignore it.

He didn't know why she was part of the experiment. He never asked, and she never offered to tell him. They never talked about him being a vampire. It was just easier that way.

They fell into a routine that he looked forward to in the hours he spent in solitude. He would pace helplessly, wishing for that day he wouldn't be alone to come. It was all he had to look forward too.

It remained the same for three years until her last visit. When she was thrown in, he had become accustomed to catching her before she hit the ground. Every time she would laugh and compliment his catch. He would set her down, both of them faintly red in the face before they would begin to play. But this time, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly before allowing him to release her.

She didn't say why, and he didn't ask.

The two of them played, and read and talked for her time remaining with him. They were always giving a short warning before she was to leave. It gave her time to help him clean up whatever messed they had made but this time, she sat on his bed, looking sad.

"Would you keep Bun-Chan for me?" she asked, holding up the yellow rabbit. She'd brought it every time with her. Explaining to him that it was special to her. She had done her best over the last decade to take the very best care of it.

"Why?" his brows raised in surprise. "She's your favorite. Don't you want to keep her?"

"Uh huh." She swallowed hard, and tears fell down her face. "Um, that's exactly what I want."

"What's wrong?" He whispered gently, reaching up to wipe her tears away on his sleeve.

"I want you to have her, okay? I want you to keep her, and love her, and keep her safe from the doctors. You'll be able to do that better then I can."

He shook his head, "That's not true."

"Please. Keep her for me, okay? I want you to have. I want just you to keep something of me. Something that I got to give." She spoke quickly, shoving the stuffed toy into his hands.

"Okay…" he said quietly, holding the toy awkwardly, "I'll keep her for you."

She smiled at him, fresh tears falling but she smile was larger the usual. It was forced. "Promise?"

"I promise." His first present…

She walked to the door that would open for her. She'd have to slide out on her belly to get out, but they didn't want to use an opening big enough for both of them to get out of.

"Hey." She hiccupped. "I really love you. Don't forget, kay?"

He felt his throat close up as she was sliding through the opening. "I love you too." He said softly, reality suddenly crashing into him. "Wait. Wait don't go. Don't' go!"

He ran to grasp her hand.

"Don't go!" He slammed into the wall as the door was shut on him. "Give her back! Please give her back! Please give her back!"

He was thirteen then.

"What happened to her?" Danielle asked quietly. His story had become increasingly hard to understand with his voice continuously breaking but they managed easily enough.

"She died." The boy said, speaking the fact coldly but tears of blood poured down his face. "When you no longer have a use…" he inhaled to breathe for no reason other than feeling like he should. "They kill you."

Tears fell faster as he hugged the destroyed rabbit against his chest. His throat was trying to close and he turned away from his story telling to sob in peace. The memory as fresh as if it had just happened. He never got another playmate, and he had never wanted one. As much as he loved her, he couldn't handle that kind of loss again.

The room was back to being silent as he mourned and wept. He was a child with terrifying burdens placed on him. And worse, he was unable to keep his promise to her. Her bunny lay crippled in his lap.

Arms wrapped around him tightly, startling him into struggling but for the first time ever, he wasn't strong enough.

"Don't worry kid." Narmer said, "I'll keep you safe."

Anaea came towards him, crouching and pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his face off. No one commented on the blood rimmed eyes on the warrioress.

"I..i…i failed." He stuttered softly.

"How did you escape?" Narmer asked, instead deciding to distract the boy.

He cleared his throat, and started several times before he could continue. "One of the other experiments got out. A boy. He opened all the doors for the rest of us and we all ran. A few were caught. I was caught for a day, but I escaped before they could contain me, but I had to leave Bun-Chan behind." It started his tears all over again.

"I would have come back," He cried, clutching the rabbit's head and smearing it accidentally with the guards blood on his hands. "They didn't have to kill her."

Narmer stared, feeling more pissed off then he could remember in that particular century. He stood, pulling the boy with him. "Come with me." He said, nudging the boy towards the door that lead to the fortress beneath them.

"Hey!" The doctor glowered. "His story was touching but it was still something his mind made up. I told you, his memories-"

"Aren't your problem." Narmer said, looking at Anaea who had gotten back to her feet. He gestured to the doctor and the others. A simple command he didn't need to vocalize. Kill them.

Anaea nodded, turning back to the doctor herself as Narmer led the younger vampire away.

"You'll stay here. I am the Master here. I take care of the vampires in this area."

The boy swiped at his eyes. "But I'm not right."

"I don't care, kid. You'll get a room, one you can leave whenever you bloody well please, and as long as you do as I ask of you, I don't care what you do. You can talk to whoever you want. Do you understand?" Narmer said as he directed him through the halls.

"I…yes."

"Good. You need a name. I think Valor will suit you fine. That is what you will tell the next person who asks for you name. Got me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Narmer sighed. He'd had many young vampires. All of them like his children, but none had struck such a hard cord with him as this boy. "You're home, Valor. I will keep those people away from you."

Valor nodded once, "I don't know if the others in the experiment got away. I don't know if there were other vampires. You'll never know if you kill them."

Narmer smirked, "Ah, so you caught that too, mm? See if I ever try to be sparingly nice again. You are right of course, but I have a pissed off medium working for me and I'll drag their spirits back here if I have to to get the information I want."

"A medium?" he asked, feeling ill as he looked at the decapitated bunny. _She could have been a medium. _

Narmer watched him, directing him past his vampire's guards and straight into his own room.

"Where are we?" Valor asked.

"This room is mine. I need to get something." Narmer said, looking through the top drawer of his dresser before coming up with a small kit. He sat back on his bed and gestured for Valor to do the same. "Give that too me."

Valor's eyes widened, and he clutched the bunny closer to him.

"I will fix him." Narmer said, pulling out a needle and gold thread. He stared at the younger vampire who hesitantly passed over his most treasured item and watched Narmer preform every stitch.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Valor asked, obviously in awe.

Narmer chuckled, "I'm old, you pick things up." It took around ten minutes but he had sewn the bunny back together seamlessly.

Valor hugged it tightly. It should have been strange, seeing a teenage boy hugging a yellow bunny doll, but once you knew the story, it seemed perfectly fitting. He would personally tear apart anyone that tried to separate this boy and his toy.

Fresh bloody tears fell. "Thank you."

Narmer smiled very faintly, "I take care of my kids." They stood and he plucked a bracelet off his wrist before putting it on Valor, who stared at it with a mixture of confusion and excitement.

The Master had given him a present. His second present.

"Let's find you a room and we'll get you something to eat." Narmer said, guiding him out into the hall again. So much still needed to be done. He had businesses to run and he still needed to talk to Danielle. There was a group experimenting on kids in or near his territory and that would not do either. Still, for the moment, he had a kid to take care of.

End.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
